


Warm Welcome

by struggling_writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Hope you enjoy, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, anyway, but at the same time I’m not, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/struggling_writer/pseuds/struggling_writer
Summary: Loki comes home after a few months away, smut ensues.





	Warm Welcome

You finished setting the table before checking the clock and running to your room to slip on a nicer dress. Loki was finally coming home after a few months of some undercover work with the Avengers, and you were going to make sure that this evening went a very specific way in order to celebrate. Your husband didn’t have to go in to help quite as much as he used to, but that didn’t stop you from complaining whenever he was called away. 

You had prepared one of Loki’s favorite Midgardian meals and put on your sexiest sage green dress in preparation, and now you were just eagerly awaiting Loki’s arrival. Luckily, you weren’t waiting long before a clearly tired and disheveled Loki came shuffling through the door. Throwing a robe on over your dress, you walked over to support him as you helped to guide him onto the couch. “I’m guessing the mission didn’t go very well?”

Loki gave a long sigh. “It times such as these when I am reminded why I loathe the tin man as much as I do. Three months was far too long without you, love.” With that he raised his head and pressed a tender kiss against your lips. When he broke the kiss, he glanced behind the pair of you at the elegant spread you had laid out. “I am sorry to say that I have no appetite.”

“Don’t worry about it, I know Stark can be a handful,” you reassured, trying to keep the disappoint out of your voice. Your special plans could wait until tomorrow night. With the added layer of the robe you had gotten a little warm, and you took the opportunity to go ahead and slip it off as you walked over to put the food away. 

Once you were done, you turned around to see Loki still on the couch, but he no longer looked disheveled and there was a new glint in his eye. “On second thought,” he teleported over to you and leaned in to whisper seductively in your ear. “This meal looks delicious.” His breath sent a shiver down your spine as he started kissing down the side of your neck. Normally, you wouldn’t have relinquished control so fast, but it had been just long enough that you let your head fall back as you sighed in pleasure. “Bedroom?”

“Here’s fine.” You almost gave in before remembering that your parents were coming to visit the next day. “Wait! Mom and Dad are coming tomorrow for lunch and I won’t have them eating on a table that we had sex on the night before.” Loki laughed and placed one last kiss where your neck met your shoulder, sucking hard enough to leave a mark. “Damn you, Odinson. Now I’m going to have to wear a scarf tomorrow.” Loki just gave you his signature smirk before leading the way into your bedroom.

As soon as you had entered, he immediately pinned you against the wall, holding both of your wrists above your head while kissing you deeply. You had to gasp to catch your breath when he finally pulled away and he transferred your wrists into one hand in order to unzip the back of your dress. It fell down to reveal black lacy lingerie with green ties placed tastefully in your hips and in between your breasts. You couldn’t help but smirk when Loki growled at the sight of you. 

What you didn’t expect was when Loki picked you up and practically threw you onto the bed. You propped yourself up on your elbows to see that Loki had also shed his shirt and was now crawling over you, attacking your lips with his own. “Do you trust me?” You nodded, mumbling out a verbal confirmation, and in a split second your wrists were tied to the headboard with satin ties. It was a little bit of a turn off since you weren’t expecting it, but you got over it when Loki undid the bow keeping your bra together and descended onto your breasts.

His lips closed around a nipple and you moaned in delight as he rolled the nub with his teeth, the slight twinge of pain shooting straight to your core. Loki licked and nipped and sucked until you were writhing in pleasure. Once he had given each breast the same lavish attention, he started kissing his way down your stomach to your core, simultaneously undoing the ties of your underwear. You strained against your restraints, aching to touch him, give him the same pleasure he was giving you. You could feel him smiling against you as you struggled. 

“Fuck you, Lo - ah!” Loki licked a stripe up your folds before latching his lips to your clit. He grazed it with his teeth, all the while relentlessly attacking the nub with his tongue. Damn Silvertongue had the nickname for a reason. You ground down against his face as you felt the wave of pleasure build up. As soon as he slipped a finger into your sex, you were gone, throwing your head back as you yelled in ecstasy. “Oh my God…” Your head was swimming as you came down from the high. 

“That’s just the beginning, love.” A snap of his fingers and you were both completely bare. Loki lined himself up, and with one more glance for permission, started to slowly sink himself into you. It burned just a touch, but the pain soon dissolved into pleasure as Loki fully sheathed himself inside of you. He paused for you to adjust around him before starting to pump as an agonizingly slow pace. 

Your hips bucked in a desperate attempt to quicken the pace. Loki laughed as he resumed kissing up and down your neck and shoulders. “Loki, I - ah! - swear, move - mph! - faster!”

“As you wish, my love.” You felt him shift so that he could balance better before he started pounding into you. The new angle allowed him to go deeper, hitting your sweet spot with every thrust and inciting a multitude of gasps and moans from you. Loki swallowed all of the sounds you made as your hands found their way into his hair. You weren’t sure when they were released, but you sure as hell weren’t going to complain now. 

You could feel your orgasm start to build once again, and a hand slipped in between your bodies to play with your clit. Loki began to move even faster as he sensed your building pleasure, and your vision went white when it hit. 

When you finally came down, Loki leaned in for a tender kiss. You were giving in to sleep when you felt Loki twitch within you. “Lokes, you haven’t come.”

“Hush, love, tonight was about your pleasure. Don’t worry about me,” he reassured. In a huff, you locked your legs around his knees and flipped your positions so that you were on top. “Now what do you think you’re doing? You were falling asleep just a moment ago!”

“Yeah, that was a moment ago,” you shot back, hands on your hips. “No husband of mine is going to bed unsatisfied.” You tucked your legs up underneath you and placed your hands on Loki’s chest. “Now shut up and enjoy the ride,” you added with a lewd smile. Fire reignited in Loki’s eyes as you slowly started moving. 

You kept the pace as slow as possible for as long as you could before your own need forced you to go faster. Soon you were barely touching your ass to his lap before hoisting yourself back up again. Loki was moaning in pleasure as his hands guided your hips up and down, and it was moments like this that you absolutely loved. Moments when Loki left everything behind and allowed himself to become completely undone. 

And you loved that you got to do this to him.

You leaned down to capture his lips in a kiss before moving on to leave a gallery of bruises that rivaled your own on Loki’s neck. You could tell he was close as you increased to a pace that was going to make it hard to walk tomorrow. 

Loki’s hips we’re meeting yours thrust for thrust until you sat all the way down as your third orgasm rippled through your body, Loki’s name being screamed like he was the only thing keeping you alive. The feeling of your walls clenching around him was the tipping point for Loki, and he came with a roar, pouring every once of his seed into you. 

You collapsed onto Loki, both of you panting in the wake of your activities. After a moment, Loki pulled out and shifted so that you were securely within his arms. He placed a soft kiss against your head as darkness overcame you. “I love you, Loki.”

“I love you, too, darling.” And with that, you gave in to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut, so any constructive criticism or pointers would be welcome. I hope you liked it!


End file.
